The Princess Sleeps Tonight
by Arvendell
Summary: Just don't disturb a sleeping princess so you won't get punish.


A/N: I wrote this almost two weeks ago as I was feeling bored and lazy and lonely. It's a one-shot fic (coz I don't want to think too much). I decided to post it as a break for my other fic (_Blame It To My Heart_). This is for light reading :)

And I don't own Yumi, Sachiko and their friends.

**Read my 10****th**** fic at your own risk!**

* * *

"**The Princess Sleeps Tonight"**

_---Arvendell---_

* * *

Everyone awake was frozen on their respective places. Satou Sei covered Fukuzawa Yumi's mouth, although she was a second too late. Everyone anxiously turned to the person sitting straight on her futon, who was none other than Ogasawara Sachiko, the princess of this palace, the Ogasawara Mansion.

Everyone waited as Sachiko gracefully stood from her futon, walked purposely towards where Sei and Yumi were rooted to their feet, stopped in front of them, and in a stoic face and stern voice said, "Yumi, come with me."

Without waiting for an answer, Sachiko headed to the door, expecting that her command would be followed. She was, after all, the princess of this place.

Yumi gazed at the others' worried faces for some time, unable to decide properly, so scared she was with Sachiko's demeanor.

"Yumi-chan, just listen to what Sachiko would say. It would be fine," Mizuno Youko said, though she was a bit unsure what would really happen. Sure Sachiko had considerably changed ever since she made Yumi her petite soeur, but there were things that were hard to change. She just hoped this wasn't one of those.

"Youko-sama…" Yumi whispered anxiously.

Sei pushed Yumi towards the door where Sachiko just exited.

"Go on, Yumi-chan. It would be worse if you made her wait," Sei said worriedly.

Those words didn't help at all to calm Yumi but rather multiplied her anxiety. Knees trembling, she forced her feet to move and follow Sachiko.

Once Yumi was out, Sei, Youko, Torii Eriko, Hasekura Rei and Shimazu Yoshino shared a look, while Toudou Shimako looked at them with confused eyes.

"What is it, Onee-sama?" Shimako asked. Seeing the three Roses acting like that was really something to be worried about. She rarely saw Youko or Eriko or Sei worried like that.

"Huh? You don't know, Shimako?" Sei asked.

"She doesn't know. Shimako isn't your petite soeur yet when it happened for the second time," Rei answered.

"What happened before?" Shimako asked again.

The others were quiet for a moment, before Sei sat back on her futon. Everyone was facing each other as she started to tell Shimako about the incident not so long ago.

"It happened when the princess sleeps that night," Sei started.

---o---

Yumi followed Sachiko quietly. This was the first time that she had been here so she didn't have any clue at all where they were heading. She wasn't paying attention to the magnificent hallway and the elegant paintings on the wall. She was just too worried to do that. She didn't know what was going on, or what was going to happen. She could feel her heart beating so fast in her chest. And Sachiko's silence was making her worry some more.

This was Sei's fault. If she didn't startle her, then Sachiko wouldn't have awakened from her sleep, and she wouldn't be here, following Sachiko worriedly.

They walked for some time, every minute that passed by made Yumi felt worse. Her anxiety was at its peak. After a few more turns and several stairs that they climbed, Sachiko entered a double-door room, Yumi right on her back.

Yumi's eyes widened at the luxurious and elegant room that greeted her. She had never seen anything like this before, except on TV and magazines. It was so beautiful that she felt so embarrassed to even step inside, at the expensive-and soft-looking carpet. She found herself not privileged to be in a room like this. It was too beautiful!

"Yumi, what are you waiting for? Come in," Sachiko said in her usual cold expression.

Yumi meekly obeyed. This could be nothing more but Sachiko's bedroom. Trembling, she stopped a few steps away from Sachiko who was now sitting at the stylish four-poster bed, looking like the princess that she was. And she, Yumi, was the princess' maid, Yumi thought.

---o---

"Sachiko-sama did that?" Shimako asked in surprise. Of course it would fit Sachiko's character to dislike things like that, but still…

"Believe me, Shimako-san. It's quite scary. I forgot to warn Yumi-san. Never, ever, disturb the princess when she's sleeping. She hates it," Yoshino explained.

"What will happen to Yumi-san?" Shimako asked worriedly. The others shrugged their shoulders, looking worried.

"Should we follow them?" Yoshino asked no one in particular.

"That isn't a good idea. You've seen Sachiko's look when she was suddenly awakened. She will probably have us all if we butt in. Let's just hope that it won't be so bad. After all, Yumi-chan is her petite soeur. She cares for her. I don't think Sachiko will hurt Yumi-chan," Rei said.

"Of course she won't hurt Yumi-chan, Rei. She didn't hurt Sei last year when she did it. And Yoshino-chan, too, she didn't hurt her, did she?" Eriko said.

"Yes. But it scared me nonetheless," Yoshino said.

"This is your entire fault," Youko told Sei who grinned guiltily. "You know what Sachiko is like, and what Yumi-chan is like, and yet, you still had the nerve to surprise Yumi-chan."

"I can't help it," Sei said defensively.

Youko sighed.

"Yes. And now, you can't help Yumi-chan, too. Sei, you…"

"Yes, yes. I can't undo what I've done, okay. When I saw Yumi-chan creeping in from the bathroom, I couldn't resist the temptation to surprise her. You saw me planning to do it and yet you didn't stop me," Sei accused Youko.

"Because I thought you wouldn't dare. I should have known," Youko said as she shook her head.

---o---

"That was all it, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked in surprise as she stared back at the smiling Sachiko. They were both lying in the four-poster bed, facing each other. Suddenly, she felt so stupid for worrying too much of what Sachiko would do to her after disturbing her sleep.

"Yes. There never seemed a good chance to ask you until you surprised me with your squeal. I thought you're going to leave tomorrow morning without me having the opportunity to show you here. I've never let anyone here before," Sachiko said, smiling, blushing slightly.

Yumi blushed too at Sachiko's words.

"Thank you, Onee-sama. Your room is really beautiful, just like you," she said, blushing all the more at her bold words.

Sachiko's eyes shone with pleasure.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Yes. Onee-sama, the others are probably too worried right now," Yumi said, thinking about the others left at one of the rooms in the Ogasawara Mansion, remembering the looked on their faces before she left them.

"You need not worry about them. They're probably sleeping right now," Sachiko said.

Yumi was thoughtful for a moment.

"You're right. Especially Sei-sama. She's probably dead asleep right now," she agreed, giggling a bit. "But I can't believe what you did to her, Onee-sama. And to Yoshino-san, too."

Sachiko chuckled softly.

"Well, I don't really like it when people disturb me at my sleep. It makes me really grumpy. And when Sei-sama, Onee-sama, Eriko-sama and Rei slept here last year right after the former Roses graduated. We were already on our futons, asleep, and then Sei-sama couldn't sleep that time and so she started to rouse the others. When she did it to me, I was really mad and had told her to sleep on the adjoining room alone. They were so surprised at me then, probably not expecting that I could act like that," Sachiko explained as she giggled at the memory.

"And so when Yoshino-san was being so loud in her argument with Eriko-sama at the beginning of the term and you had a gathering here, she too, had experienced the wrath of the awakened princess," Yumi added with a laugh.

"Yes," Sachiko agreed, laughing with Yumi. "And the princess made her sleep at the other room, together with Rei."

"You're really scary, Onee-sama."

Sachiko laughed as a response, before her expression turned serious that cut Yumi's laughter.

"Onee-sama," Yumi said nervously. Sachiko wasn't going to punish her for disturbing her sleep earlier, was she? Besides, she already said that she used it as an excuse to bring her here.

"You, Yumi, disturbed the princess, too, when she was sleeping this night," Sachiko whispered as she leaned closer to Yumi's face. "What will be your punishment? What kind of punishment do you want?"

Yumi felt her cheeks get hot at Sachiko's close proximity to hers. Add Sachiko's soft whispers, her mind was in trouble. She couldn't think straight.

"P-punishment?" Yumi stammered.

"Yes, Yumi, your punishment. Because you're my petite soeur, I'm granting you the privilege of choosing your punishment," Sachiko continued in a low voice.

Yumi felt dizzy at staring too much to Sachiko's really closed face to hers. Punishment, Sachiko said. But was it really punishment? Or would the princess grant her a reward tonight?

"How about a kiss, your highness?" She blurted in surprise because Sachiko moved her face so closed to her that her warm breath was fanning her face.

Sachiko was quiet for a moment, before she said, "Is that all you want?"

Yumi's eyes widened. Sachiko would give her a kiss? Was this true or was she just dreaming all about this?

"If I ask more, will you punish me more?" Yumi asked in a low voice.

"It depends. Will I enjoy giving that kind of punishment?" Sachiko whispered softly, moving dangerously closer to Yumi that her lips grazed the younger girl's lips when she spoke.

"It depends. Won't you try to find out for yourself?" Yumi breathed, her heart thundering in her chest. Would Sachiko grant her the request she had so longed for? Or was this…

Yumi stopped thinking as her mind went positively blank when Sachiko's soft, warm lips touched hers. However, her surprised was soon overcome as Sachiko continued to kiss her softly. Shyly, she responded to Sachiko's kisses. And it seemed that it was all Sachiko was waiting for, because her kisses became firmer, passionate.

That night, Yumi had her wish granted. The punishment that she welcomed with all her heart was given by the princess she held dear in her heart.

And when morning came and they headed for breakfast, both Yumi and Sachiko were surprised to see their friends with dark circles under their eyes. And Sei had eye bags.

"What happened to you?" Yumi asked the others worriedly.

"You seem to have a nice sleep last night, Yumi-san," Yoshino answered dryly, making Yumi blush.

Unknown to Sachiko and Yumi, the others barely slept last night as they worriedly waited for them to come back. Sei even tried to look for them, but got lost at the so many rooms and hallways of the Ogasawara Mansion.

For the whole morning, the others barely spoke to the two, feeling so stupid for worrying at nothing.

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: See? Nothing complicated. What ya think? I'm leaving the rest to your imaginations ;)

Have a nice day!

_16 March 2008_


End file.
